


Coq Au Vin Cravings

by Satchelfoot



Category: Atlanta (TV 2016)
Genre: Cooking, Cozy, Gen, Hanging Out, International Fanworks Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchelfoot/pseuds/Satchelfoot
Summary: Sometimes, on slow nights, Darius just wants to read about himself on the internet.
Kudos: 12
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Coq Au Vin Cravings

On slow nights, Darius likes to get high and Google fanfic about himself and his friends. The stories pairing him up with Al and/or Earn are funny enough—he saves the best ones to read out loud to Earn later, just to make him cringe—but his actual favorites are the ones about his cooking and baking skills. He’s watched _Great British Baking Show_ and YouTube clips of Julia Child; he can picture what the fic authors are talking about when they have him make moussaka and gateau cake. If he has a chance to go grocery shopping this weekend, maybe he’ll try some new recipes: coq au vin sounds real good right now. He clicks on the next story.


End file.
